


you should love me, you should know

by biancablackwells



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Implied homophobia, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancablackwells/pseuds/biancablackwells
Summary: She can’t think of a time when they weren’t CarlyandVanessa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!!! this is the first fic i've ever published and its honestly so short i'm not sure if this can even count as a fic? but!! here it is! originally this was part of a larger fic, which is why the beggining might not make the most sense. if you like this or want me to write more or have any comments let me know!! thanks for reading ily

Vanessa goes upstairs without saying hello to her mother. She can’t think of a time when they weren’t _CarlyandVanessa._ If Carly went somewhere, Vanessa followed, and vice versa. Vanessa’s tried to find pictures of just herself from her childhood, unsuccessfully. She has a photo album in her lap and the first picture is Carly and Vanessa in matching pink dresses. Carly and Vanessa and Vanessa and Carly and it seems to have been that way since the beginning. The door to her room squeaks open and a weight drops into the spot on the bed next to her. Vanessa doesn’t need to turn to know who it is.

“That’s a cute picture of us,” Carly says, tracing a finger over the photo in question. “I used to be so much taller than you.” Carly laughs, and Vanessa leans into her shoulder. It’s natural, _they’re_ natural. Vanessa can smell Carly’s perfume (“Eternity,” Carly had called it. “I’d like something to last that long. Romantic, right?”) and she feels like everything in the world is right again.  

Vanessa flips to the next page. It’s Carly’s sixth birthday party. Four pages of it, to be exact. There’s not a single picture of Vanessa or Carly without the other. _CarlyandVanessa,_ she thinks again _._ She can hear it in her head like a nursery rhyme.

Carly kisses the top of Vanessa’s head. “Do you wanna tell me what’s bothering you before I find out from someone else?”

_CarlyandVanessa sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-_

“Not right now.”

She’s too drained to lie to Carly today, but can’t tell the truth either. Not to Carly, not today.  

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment of your thoughts or requests!!! ily thanks again for reading


End file.
